TMriddle hogwarts sorting hat
by prongs-is-awesome
Summary: Umbridge finds a song thinking it might say 'harry's lies' so she shows a video of a song to the entire great hall first story so don't dis it
1. this is my hogwarts letter

Dear Miss Tiegan Brierley

We are delighted to say you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry we await your owl no further then September 1st I MUST REMIND PARENTS 1ST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD THEIR OWN BROOM

School list

Puter size cauldron

Book of spells grade 1

Books

Winter cloak (black)

School robes (black)

Gloves (dragon hide or regular and also black)

A WAND

Students may bring either A cat A toad OR A owl

Miniver McGonagall deputy head mistress


	2. It's song time

Umbridge walked up to the oak doors she smiled a sickly sweet smile as she entered some looked at her with respect others with disgust. Albus Dumbledore stood up and eyed a laptop in the DADA teacher's hand. "Hem hem" the toad like professor coughed "students of Hogwarts I would like to share a song about a student here ("three guesses who" the Weasley twins muttered) on a website called YouTube lets begin." The great hall stared "who is it about" called Seamus Finnagan Umbridge smiled (A/N that would give anyone nightmares) "well its about a well known person we know as Harry James Potter" said person groaned as his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger glared at her "lets begin okay Mr. Potter."

She muttered a spell that made the laptop grow in size Hermione smiled smugly "I knew that spell in second year" (I don't know which year you learn that spell but come on Hermione knows nearly everything).

Umbridge pressed play.

A/N thank you please review and remember it's nearly CHRISTMAS! So write harry potter Christmas fanfics see ya.

Prongs-is-awesome


	3. It begins

Music started playing.

~One thousand years ago this story starts there were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts~

"Is this about the four founders of Hogwarts" asked Neville Longbottom sounding confused wasn't it suppose to be about Harry.

Harry was delighted "well it's not about us so I won't have to get embarrassed" Hermione smiled and Ron grinned. Umbridge was furious.

~Bold Gryffindor from Wild Moor~"Albus how does this muggle know about us" said McGonagall fearfully "I don't know" he sighed ~Fair Ravenclaw from Glen sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad shrewd Slytherin from Fen~ All the tables except Slytherin booed Salazar Slytherin Malfoy glared. They all jumped as six people came in pushing the doors the doors open .They were Molly Weasley,Arthur Weasley ,Remus Lupin, Sirius Black,Tonks and Alastair Mad eye Moody.

"We heard there was a song about Harry" said Sirius there was and uproar traitor and murderer were shouted around the hall "arrest him" Umbridge shrieked "STOP" yelled Harry the hall stopped and stared. "Sirius is innocent it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents Pettigrew is why my parents died that night" tears were in Harry's eyes Ginny got up and went up to Harry "are you ok" "yeah" she hugged him Ron did not comment he was to worried for his friend. "Awwwww" cooed all the girls not Slytherin Harry and Ginny blushed. "Ginny and Harry sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage" Sirius did not continue as he laughed at the look on Ginny and Harry's face. "Hem hem" they turned thinking he couldn't kill someone he looked to fun and care free. ~They had a dream to teach all that they knew witches and wizards came far and it grew till the castle stand by the shore of a lake and a thousand years later the magic remains~ All people who had already graduated smiled "this is a great place" said Remus "you and James made it better with my err fury little problem" Sirius smiled "thanks Moony" the twins exchanged looks "Moony as in the map" Sirius and Remus grinned "yep" "who were they" Molly frowned "boys" but the two remaining marauder's spoke "it's alright Molly" Sirius put on his best story voice "well long ago there were four boys who were called Moony Padfoot Prongs and Wormtail their names were Remus, Sirius Peter and (whilst glancing at Harry) James." Fred looked at Harry "YOUR THE SON OF A MARAUDER come pranking with us pleeease" "NO" the teachers screamed "okay I will give it a shot" Snape glared at Harry great another marauder or whatever they called themselves why did his Lily pick an arrogant toe rag like Potter he thought (A/N jeez Snape let things go she doesn't love you or she would of picked you really Lily Snape does not go Lily Potter on the other hand is excellent). ~Old Hogwarts sorting hat sing me a song speak in head tell me where I belong and if things go wrong and theres nowhere to run unite all the houses and we'll fight as one~ Moody nodded "we should unite and fight together" he growled glaring at the Slytherins who glared back but some were frightend by his voice. ~ Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong those who have courage and knew right from wrong~ "that would be Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville" said the twins ticking them off there fingers said people blushed. And Rowena Ravanclaw taught only the best so kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest~ "What about Slytherin" said Parvarti Patil ~But Salazar Slytherin had his own plans he thought the muggle borns didn't understand the sutilties of magic so he devised the chamber of secrets a monster inside~ All the people who were petrified shudder but Ginny gasped Harry pulled her closer "it's okay he can't get you he is gone" Harry whispered he thought he loved Cho Chang but he had a funny feeling when he was around Ginny he felt love. Cho glared at Ginny. ~Old Hogwarts sorting hat sing me a song speak in my head tell me where I belong and if things go wrong and theres nowhere to run unite all the houses and we'll fight as one old Hogwarts sorting hat sing me a song speak in my head tell me where i belong and when things look bad and theres no where to run unite all the houses and we'll fight as one unite all the houses and we'll fight as one~ the hall looked at Umbridge "well off to bed" McGonagall smiled her lion was safe from Delores Umbridge.


	4. strange feelings and a goodnight kiss

Harry walked out of the hall and to Ginny "Ginny w...w...would you like to go to Hogsmead w...with me" Ginny laughed "Harry you sound like Quirrel and of course I would" he looked at her and leaned forward their lips met Her lips tasted like strawberries. He was brought back to planet Earth by a cough "Ron hi" he said awrkwadly "Harry I can't think of a better person to date my sister you have my bessing" Harry laughed and Ginny smiled "it's blessing not bessing mate" Ron's ears turned red "oops" they walked off Harry staring dreamily into space.

Awwwwwww! Harry/Ginny moment anyway please review favourite and visit my profile

Prongs-is-awesome GINGERS ARE AWESOME DON'T DIS


End file.
